


This was never the way I planned (Not my intention)

by Bisexuallama



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Everyone gushes over Wanda cuz she's a goddess, F/F, Fluff, I created my own backstory with just a hint of canon, It's surprisingly not bad, Morning After, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Neither of them meant for it to happen, but it didOr the morning after Agatha Harkness and Wanda Maximoff had sexUPDATE FROM March 13th: chapter two is out :)
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 27
Kudos: 143





	1. Not normal

"Did I hurt you?" 

They shouldn't have been doing this, but it happened and neither of them really knew how. 

Tangled up in white cotton sheets were two witches. Agatha Harkness, the raven-haired witch laid with her back against the soft mattress and an arm tucked comfortably behind her head. The thin sheets only covered up to her waist, leaving her chest and lean stomach completely exposed. Her pink nipples were rock-hard, but that was only because of the low temperature of the hotel room. Beside her was one of the most powerful witches she had ever met. One who, unfortunately, happened to be her enemy. Wanda Maximoff laid on her side with the sheets covering her up to her armpits, staring at the woman just a foot away from her. 

"No. I'm just a little sore from last night" Wanda groaned as she snuggled closer into her enemy's side. Without knowing it, she laid her head on top of Agatha's chest. "Stop smiling" She muttered, knowing damn well that the brunette was noticeably proud of herself for what she managed to do to the fantastic Scarlet Witch the night before. 

"We should do that more often, don't you think?" 

Wanda let out a satisfying hum when the other witch buried her aging hand into her light red hair and started to gently rub her scalp with her short fingernails. 

"This isn't normal" Agatha said, mostly to herself. 

"Nothing in my life has ever been normal" The redhead responded. She tilted her head upwards to take a look at the other woman. "But this is nice and I know from experience that nice things don't last very long, so can we just enjoy..whatever this is between us while it lasts?" 

Agatha smiled and pulled the Scarlet Witch closer to her. At this point, the brunette had her arm around Wanda's shoulder with the other still tucked underneath her head and the younger witch had her arm wrapped around Agatha's waist. 

"Whatever you say, toots"


	2. The beginning of something wonderful

Walking out of the bathroom with only a short white towel wrapped around her body, Agatha made her way to the makeup counter located in the hotel's bedroom. As she combed her fingers through her damp raven hair, another woman busied herself by staring at the ceiling, her mind occupied with memories she would rather forget. When she noticed a presence in the room, Wanda sat with her back against the bed's headboard. Agatha was styling her hair when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked at the younger woman via the mirror and tilted her head sideways. 

"It's rude to stare, you know?" 

"I wasn't...staring" 

Agatha let out a low hum, unconvinced by the redhead's reply. She started humming a strangely familiar tune as she fluffed up her long raven hair. 

_ There's a place in France _

_ Where the naked ladies dance _

_ There's a whole in the wall  _

_ So the men can see it all _

Wanda scrunched up her nose at the lewd lyrics. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by the other witch in the room. 

_ Stay out of my head, buttercup _

"Sorry" The redhead apologized. She brought her right leg to her chest and wrapped her arms around it before placing her chin on top of her knee. "What..happens now?" Wanda couldn't help but ask. 

Agatha lazily flicked her wrist and caused a trail of dark violet smoke to surround her body. Once she was dressed in casual army green colored peg trousers with a long sleeved blue-black ribbed tee tucked into them, the brunette walked over to Wanda. She placed her curled index finger underneath her chin to lift her head up, forcing their eyes to meet. 

"We can do whatever you want, angel" Agatha said, the pad of her thumb coming up to run down her plump, lower lip. "Get dressed" She ordered after retracting her hand. 

Wanda swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood on her feet. Like Agatha, she flicked her wrist, crimson red smoke surrounding her body. Her white hotel robe had been replaced by a loose, light grey spaghetti strapped dress with a denim jacket. Plus, a short set of matching grey heels. 

After paying for their one night stay, the two witches exited the hotel and went to a nearby Cafe to get some breakfast. They didn't say a word to each other until they sat down opposite one another with only a table between them. 

"Why the pet names?" Wanda asked, eyes trained on the woman in front of her. 

Without looking up from the menu in her hand, Agatha spoke. "Do they bother you?" She responded. 

"No.." The redhead muttered as she buried her head in the menu flyer. "I'm just curious" 

A young man, probably still in High School, walked up to the two women with a pen and a small notebook in his hand.

"Good morning, ladies" He greeted with a polite smile. "What can I get you two today?" 

Agatha ordered soft scrambled eggs on toast with a cup of tea and Wanda fluffy pancakes with an easy almond milk cappuccino. They gave their menus back to the waiter before he went to place their orders. 

"Wanda isn't a very..common name" The older witch suddenly said, catching the redhead's attention. "The only other Wanda I know is from the Fairly Oddparents'' 

"The Fairly what?" Wanda questioned with knitted eyebrows and an innocent side tilt of her head that Agatha found absolutely adorable. 

"It's this silly American cartoon" Agatha tapped her index finger onto the table. "Anyway, I don't exactly know why I call you the things that I do. It comes naturally" 

"Agatha isn't the most usual of names either, you know" The younger woman shot back. 

Agatha tilted her head sideways as her lips formed into a quick frown. "True," She agreed. "But to be fair, I was born in the sixteenth century" 

"S-sixteenth century?" Wanda stuttered out of shock to which the other woman nodded. "Oh my.." She dramatically put her hand on her chest. "I slept with an old lady" 

"Shut up" Agatha chuckled. 

Wanda leaned onto the table with her arms crossed. "You lived through alot" She said once the realization hit her. "What was it like to be alone for all those years?" 

"It was...I don't know. In the beginning I tried not to get too close to anyone since the woman that raised me tried to burn me at the stake" Agatha informed the redhead like it was nothing. "During the eighteenth century, I met this.." She paused for a moment, a ghost of a smile on her face. "This great French poet that puts Shakespeare to shame" 

"What was his name?" 

"Her name was Odette" Agatha corrected with a sad smile. "She made me realize that isolating myself from the world was no way to live. Like always, she was right" 

Agatha lifted her hand to wipe away the tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eye. 

"When she passed away, it felt like the human side of me died with her. Something that I know you can relate to" The brunette said with little caution. Wanda closed her eyes at the subtle mention of her former lover's death. "I made a few allies shortly after her passing. Can't say I'm proud of what I had to do to gain them, but it was for a good cause" 

Behind the other woman, Wanda could see their waiter from earlier coming towards them with food on a platter. "And what cause might that be?" She asked. 

Agatha smirked. "You'll see" 

The two powerful witches ate their breakfast while making meaningful small talk. Agatha explained to Wanda that the theory of the multiverse was in fact true. She also told her about doppelgangers and about how she came close to fighting one of her own during a spell gone wrong. 

Around half past noon, the waiter brought them the bill. Wanda wiped her syrup-covered mouth with a napkin and reached out to grab the bill, but so did the brunette across from her. The younger witch's palm covered Agatha's hand. The accidental contact made Wanda's stomach fill with butterflies. Agatha raised a wild eyebrow as she shot the redhead a playful look. 

Wanda let out a nervous chuckle before retracting her hand. "I'll pay" She announced, clearing her throat to cut the tension that built up between them. 

"Fine" The older woman surrendered with her hands up. "But the next date's on me" She said as she pointed a manicured index finger at the redhead. 

Bowing her head, Wanda's cheeks turned a faint red at the possibility of another outing with Agatha somewhere in the near future. She had no clue where this thing between them was going, but for now, she would just enjoy it. 

Ten minutes later, Agatha told Wanda that she wanted to show her something. She guided her to an empty alley, flicked her wrist and then transported them to god knows where. 

When Wanda could feel the ground underneath her feet again, she looked in front of her to see a big, vintage wooden door. 

"Where are we?" The redhead asked. 

Agatha reached beside her to press the pad of her thumb against the doorbell. "Colorado" She answered, putting her hands into her front pockets. 

One of the doors opened to reveal a woman with smooth olive skin and long, wavy raven hair. She wore a white silk robe with what seemed like nothing else underneath. Both her hands gripped onto the edge of the door. 

"Agatha?" She whispered as she stared ahead of her, a light foreign accent making an appearance. 

"Hey, honey" 

The woman threw her arms around Agatha and the witch responded by doing the same. Wanda couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as she witnessed the intimate interaction between them. The woman hugging Agatha was incredibly gorgeous and her accent was to die for. 

The two brunettes pulled away from each other, but the yet to be named woman held onto Agatha's shoulders. She slowly turned her head towards Wanda. It was then that the redheaded witch noticed something; the woman's eyes were a pale, cloudy color. 

She was blind. 

"You brought company" The woman said when she felt another presence, snapping Wanda back into reality. "That's a first" She smiled sarcastically. 

"Wanda, this is my friend, Astra Blake" With her hand, Agatha motioned to the woman standing next to her. "Astra, meet Wanda Maximoff" 

"The Scarlet Witch" Astra said, mouth hanging open out of awe. She stuck out her hand for Wanda to shake. When she felt the warmth of Wanda's hand against her own, Astra brought in her other hand, trapping the redhead's hand between her own two. "It's an honor to meet you" 

"Likewise" Wanda chuckled, her eyebrows knitted together as she shot Agatha a look of confusion. 

Astra led the two witches to the living room of her huge house. She sat them down and offered to make them some tea which they gladly accepted. 

It's not like they could say no to a blind woman. 

Just as Astra brought the witches their own individual cup of tea, a man wearing a tight white polo shirt descended the double staircase. 

"Honey, have you seen my ke-" The man stopped mid-sentence when his carribean blue eyes made contact with a different brunette in the room. "Son of a bitch" He exclaimed with a smile. 

Agatha stood up and walked towards her oldest friend. The man used just one arm to lift her off the ground as he engulfed her in a hug. He let out a happy groan and closed his eyes before putting the woman back down on her feet. 

"God, it's good to see you"

"It's nice to see you too, Eric" The witch smiled. 

"Your timing is a bit off. I was just about to take the twins to volleyball practice" Eric said. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a head of red hair. "Wanda Maximoff" He pointed two finger guns at her. 

"Yes" Astra confirmed. "How did you know?" 

"She's an Avenger" Both Agatha and Eric said in unison. 

Two identical teenage girls with fair melanin skin ran down the other staircase, each with a sports bag over their shoulder. 

"Come on, dad we're gonna be l-" 

The girls stopped dead in their tracks. The corner of their mouths tugged upwards into a smile as they ran to engulf their favorite aunt in a hug. 

"I missed you too, girls" Agatha said, pulling away from the hug to look at the twins. "Wow look at you two. You're almost as tall as me" She flattened her hand to measure the height difference between the three of them. 

One of the girls turned to look at Wanda sitting in the corner of their dark vintage sofa. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed.

"Language, Ivy" Astra scolded her adoptive daughter. 

The other twin stared at Wanda with her jaw practically on the ground. "You're the Scarlet Witch" 

Agatha took the opportunity to properly introduce the girls to the redhead. "Wanda, meet Iris and Ivy" 

"Hi" Wanda gave them a quick, awkward wave of her hand. 

"Wait. Aren't you two enemies?" Ivy questioned. 

Wanda and Agatha both looked down at their feet, uncertain of how to respond to the girl's question. 

Noticing this, Eric cleared his throat. "Let's go, girls" He said, stretching his arm out to grab his jacket from the coat rack.

"Your keys are in your coat from last night" Astra commented with a flirtatious smile before bringing the rim of a teacup to her lips. 

Agatha, Wanda and the twins scrunched their nose up in slight disgust because judging by Astra's tone, they got an idea of what the blind woman was talking about. 

"Gross" Iris muttered. 

Eric made a slow up and down movement with his head. "Right" He grinned, eyes shining with mischief. 

He put on his leather jacket, grabbed his car keys from the inside pocket of his coat, then opened the front door. 

"Bye, mom" 

"Bye, Aunt Agatha" 

"Goodbye, Wanda!" Iris and Ivy shouted in sync before following their father out the door. 

Agatha looked at Wanda with something that the redhead couldn't quite understand. 'Come with me' She mouthed. 

Wanda placed her cup of tea down on the coffee table and stood up to walk towards the older witch. 

"Wanda and I will be in the garden" 

Astra nodded in understanding and busied herself with making an omelette for breakfast. 

Once in the garden, Wanda looked around her. Everything seemed so beautiful and peaceful. She laid eyes on someone laying on top of the roof. 

"Who is that?" Wanda asked as she pointed her finger at the figure on the roof. 

"That would be Eric and Astra's son, Axel" 

Axel sat up straight to run his fingers through his short slick black hair. He saw the two women and waved at them when he recognized the one with raven hair. Shortly after, Axel walked up the roof and down the other side, disappearing from Wanda and Agatha's sight. 

"It's so..odd to see you like this" 

Agatha furrowed her brows. "Like what?" 

"Normal. With a family" 

"Yeah well, everyone needs somebody, right?" The brunette shrugged carelessly. 

The witches stood in comfortable silence for a moment. 

"Close your eyes" 

Wanda gave the woman a skeptical glare before taking a breath and closing her eyes. She felt Agatha place her hands on her hips, holding onto them securely. The older witch took a step closer, her front pressing fully against the redhead's, whose breath hitched in the process. Wanda yelped when she could no longer feel the ground below her feet. Her instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arms around Agatha's shoulders. Curiosity got the best of her so she looked down to take a quick peek. When she didn't like what she was seeing, the young woman closed her eyes and hid the majority of her face in the crook of the brunette witch's neck. 

Agatha stilled mid-air and held onto the woman even tighter than before. "You can open your eyes now, dear" 

With a little hesitation, Wanda lifted her head away from the other woman's neck. She took in her surroundings and was met with nothing but the bright blue sky. "I don't understand. Why did you bring me up here?" The redhead asked. 

"Those allies that I told you about earlier?" Agatha questioned to which the other woman nodded once. "Their living descendants are now very wealthy. So wealthy that all of their money put together is enough to buy an entire town" She explained. 

Now Wanda was even more confused than before.

Agatha took a deep breath. "There are others like me..like us out there, Wanda. A few of which you met today" 

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed. "Eric..?" 

"Is a two hundred year old warlock. Although he still has his magic, he gave up on being immortal after marrying Astra. Their son, Axel is a warlock in training, having just earned his powers a couple of weeks ago" 

"What about Astra? Is she a witch?" Wanda asked. The older woman shook her head sideways, answering her question without words. "And the twins?" 

"Witches. Eric discovered them through a freak accident in Atlanta which resulted in their previous foster dad dying" Agatha said. She noticed the sudden expression of horror on the young woman's face. "Don't feel bad for him. He was a very bad guy" The brunette spat with a familiar anger that told Wanda all that she needed to know. 

"I still don't understand" Wanda said, her ocean eyes staring into Agatha's sky blue ones. "Why buy a town that basically doesn't even exist?" 

Agatha snapped her fingers. "That's the thing; it doesn't exist. Nobody will come looking for something that isn't here" She informed with a knowing smile, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "I'm going to fill this town with witches and warlocks. A new Salem. I'll create a safe space for them where they can practice their magic and not feel like some sort of fucking abomination to the world" The brunette exclaimed, a little out of breath. "There are so many lost witches and warlocks out there. I want to stop them from making the same stupid mistakes that I did" 

The redhead tilted her head to the side, a cheeky smile blessing her features. "And here I thought you were the villain" She joked as she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

"I'm not a villain.." Agatha defended herself. "Or at least I'm trying not to be'' She murmured, her shoulders relaxing when Wanda started tracing circles on the back of her neck. The witch gently held the redhead's face in her hands as she stared into those hypnotizing blue eyes. "Join me, Wanda. There's still so much that you don't know about you and your magic. I can help you figure it out if you let me" 

Wanda genuinely considered the offer. There was nothing keeping her in New York since most of the Avengers were gone. Clint was retired and living his best life with his family, Thor left with those space morons and Sam and Bucky were off being..well..Sam and Bucky. 

If they were doing their own thing, what was keeping Wanda from not doing the same? 

"This isn't some other evil plan of yours, is it?" Wanda asked. "You genuinely want to create a safe haven for sorcerers? No hidden agenda or anything like that?" 

"No hidden agenda. I swear" 

Wanda sucked in a breath through her teeth. "In that case, count me in" She said with a tight-lipped smile. Agatha mirrored her expression with a smile three times as big. "But if I find out that all this was a lie, I'll do something to you that makes burning at the stake look like heaven on earth" 

Agatha hummed. Her hands slid from the younger woman's hips down to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze to get a rise or a moan out of the redhead. "Sounds kinky" She grinned. 

Wanda rolled her eyes at the remark before leaning in to capture the woman's lips with her own. She put her hands on Agatha's hips when Agatha tangled her fingers into her light red hair and pulled her in closer. 

When oxygen became their first priority, the witches broke the kiss. Wanda restes her head against the brunette's chest as her arms wrapped themselves around her backside. Agatha loosely put her arms around the younger witch's neck and rested her chin on top of her head. 

"You and I are gonna change the world, angel" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andd that's it, folks! 
> 
> Thank you for patiently waiting on this chapter. A few things in this fic are true like Agatha's age and New Salem. The rest is simply my imagination. Except the French poet named Odette. I got that part from the show Nancy Drew (it's super good. Best show I've seen in a long time. Go watch it)
> 
> Hope you had fun reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know this part is short, but the next part will be longer and it'll dig deeper into both Agatha and Wanda's backstory
> 
> If you wanna talk about Wandavision or anything else:  
> My insta: @hermionestacos  
> My Tumblr: @biwolfz


End file.
